Al son de la lluvia de estrellas
by Kokoro-13
Summary: Byakuya y Yachiru se encuentran hablando...al son de la lluvia de estrellas.Una confesion bajo la luna.Un beso al son de una lluvia de estrellas.[One-shot] ByakuyaxYachiru


Jeje, yo de nuevo con otro one-shot de esta parejita que me gusta desde que leí un fic de ellos!

Disclaimer: _Bleach y sus personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto por diversión así que no me demanden jeje!_

_~O~O~o~O~O~_

**Al son de la lluvia de estrellas**

La noche estaba oscura, era como si llovieran estrellas pues las finas gotas de lluvia brillaban con luz propia al son del cual caían. Bajo la sombra de la luz de luna se encontraban dos siluetas sentadas sobre una fuente. Las voces de ambas personas se oían junto con las delicadas gotas que apenas caían. Al parecer, se encontraban hablando.

-Bya-kun,te gusta la lluvia-pregunto la joven Yachiru que ya no era tan pequeña como antes, tenia el cabello mas largo, era mas alta, su cuerpo se asimilaba mas al de una mujer que al de una niña pero seguía siendo infantil como siempre, después de todo, ella siempre seria Yachiru.

-Si…la lluvia es muy hermosa, cuando el cielo desea decir algo lo hace dejando caer sus delicadas gotas. Cada una de ellas expresa un sentimiento, ya sea de felicidad o tristeza la lluvia, el cielo, se expresan sin titubear, la forma de hacerlo es simplemente espectacular-Byakuya miro hacia el cielo mientras decía aquellas palabras y soltó un suspiro.

-No entiendo muy bien que dices Bya-kun-dijo Yachiru al Kuchiki mayor con unos tiernos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Me refiero a que…-hizo una leve pausa para pensar y continuo.-Suponte que la lluvia amara a alguien o algo, con solo dejarse caer expresaría lo que siente-explico el capitán de cabello negro dirigiéndole a la pelirosa una tierna sonrisa que solo ella conocía.

-Ohh, tienes razón Bya-kun, es admirable y hermosa-exclamo Yachiru con su dulce tono de voz que el amaba.

Pasaron los minutos mientras ambos miraban la luna que adornaba aquella noche. El silencio abundante fue roto por Byakuya, aunque en realidad el no esperaba romperlo, ese silencio era de paz y le gustaba.

-Me gustaría poder decir o que siento al igual que la lluvia-soltó el por lo bajo en un susurro al aire pero fue escuchado por ella.

-Lo que siente Bya-kun? Que es lo que sientes Bya-kun?-sonrió e hizo que el igual lo hiciera, amaba sus sonrisas, las sonrisas de esa chica le producían una sensación de placer y relajación.

-Lo que siento…-dijo en un susurro a la lluvia.

Otra vez, ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de intriga esperando que el dijera algo pero eso no sucedió.

Byakuya agarro a Yachiru por la cintura y se fue acercando lentamente a ella, la pequeña solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, en tan solo unos segundos los labios de capitán Kuchiki se encontraban posados sobre los de la pelirosa dándole un suave, dulce y tierno beso que al instante fue correspondido por ella inexpertamente. Transcurrieron segundos y ninguno quería separarse, querían seguir expresando su amor de aquella manera pero la falta de aire provoco que sus cuerpos se separaran, Byakuya la miro y al instante le dio un fuerte abrazo que al igual que con el beso ella correspondió dulcemente. El capitán susurró al oído de la pelirosa.

-Ahora sabes lo que siento, pude expresarme sin problemas al igual que la lluvia y para completar el mejor día que he tenido en tanto tiempo, el amor de mi vida correspondió a mis sentimientos.

Cuando termino de decir eso los dos se encontraban muy sonrojados pero a ninguno le importaba, después de todo, estaban felices y nada podría arruinar ese momento.

-Yachiru…te amo-dijo eso en el tono adorable y tierno que solo ella lograba oír en cualquier momento por parte de Byakuya.

Un sentimiento de felicidad inundo el pecho de la niña rebozando mares de alegría, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se las seco y se separo de el para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Bya-kun-dicho esto, clavó en los labios del shinigami un hermoso beso que el no dudo en corresponder y buscar hacerlo mas intenso. Separo los labios de ella dando así paso a su lengua, exploró la boca de su amada y luego ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. La lluvia se implemento cayendo mucho más fuerte, mojando completamente a la pareja que se encontraba besándose apasionadamente. Byakuya se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado llevándose consigo a Yachiru que enredo sus piernas por las caderas del hombre y luego de separarse por un segundo para respirar volvieron a unir sus cuerpos y almas en esos besos que ahora se habían vuelto adictivos para ambos.

-Te quedaras conmigo por siempre cierto Bya-kun?-pregunto Yachiru con su dulce mirada clavada en los ojos del shinigami.

-Tonta-dijo eso y poso un beso en la mejilla de ella.-Claro que estaré contigo por siempre…

Y así, frente a aquel paisaje, siguieron besándose apasionada y dulcemente al son de la lluvia de estrellas, expresando todo su amor, sentimientos y emociones que el otro le causaba.


End file.
